Often times an individual will copy or scan pages of a bound medium to obtain a copy or generate an image of the exposed pages. Unfortunately, bindings on bound media can make this task difficult. Specifically, the binding of a bound medium often does not allow the full pages to be placed flat against the scan surface. As a result, a part of the page can be distorted and any text contained therein may be difficult to read.